


London

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Phone Booth [3]
Category: Phone Booth (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Caller begins to take Stu around the world and continues his education of hot kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

It didn't seem all that strange to Stu, after the circumstances surrounding his long anticipated reunion with the man who'd once held him hostage in a Phone Booth, that the sex would continue to be a little... kinky. Not dirty painful kinky with whips and chains, just a little... unusual. He wasn't complaining. He loved that John talked to him during sex, voice low and throaty and thick with desire, urging him on and encouraging him like he always had when they'd talked on the phone. It made him unbelievably aroused, every sense entirely dominated by the man - the scent and taste of his skin, the way his blue eyes narrowed slightly in pleasure, the way his lips curved and pursed slightly when he murmured Stu's name. Hearing the words caress his mind and emotions the same way the man's hands teased his skin, hearing John's joy and pleasure and adoration when his lover was buried hard and deep inside of him, it all brought him to heights of passion he could never have dreamed of before now.

Then John had started to give him instructions... or were they orders? Not anything Stu wouldn't have done anyway, and it wasn't with any kind of cruelty or entitlement. Just soft, low requests, warm and loving but insistent, like it had been over the phone. Take your shirt off for me, Stu. Stroke your hands over your chest. Kneel here for me. Use your tongue - yes, god, suck me. It made Stu's heart beat madly in his chest, made him ache for pleasure and intimacy, and John always rewarded him, telling him how good he was, how obedient, how much he pleased him, his hands warm and gentle in touches over Stu's face and hair.

When John had first kissed his wrists - first one, then the other - and pulled them gently up above Stu's head to tie them together to hotel headboard in London (which he hadn't seen much of since his arrival, they'd only left the hotel three times in the week they'd been there), Stu wasn't afraid. Instead, he felt a curious kind of excitement churn in the pit of his stomach, like he'd felt the night he'd left his home in New York with nothing but faith and hope and ended up in a dark alley in Baltimore, not knowing what would happen but wanting it all the same.

John had commended him for his trust, and then proceeded to thoroughly torture him for what felt like hours of exquisite pleasure, mapping his skin first with fingertips, then kisses, very pointedly avoiding Stu's lips and his aching erection no matter how much Stu begged, and all the time telling him how perfect he was, how beautiful. Finally he caught Stu's mouth as he began to finger him carefully, chuckling softly at the force and desperation with which Stu returned the kiss, pulling back until Stu regained enough self-control to yield and let him take charge of his mouth the same way he did to the rest of his body. Only when he finally took him, breathless and shuddering with Stu's legs wrapped tight around him did he lose his hold on control, hips snapping hard and deep and frantic into him, cries meeting Stu's as they both quickly came to climax.

He came out of the shower one morning to find John sitting on the bed fully clothed, waiting for him. The man stood and pulled him into his arms, towel and all, leaning in to kiss him warmly. It sent the same shiver of passion and adoration down his spine as it always had, and Stu pressed closer to him.

"Do you trust me, Stu?" his lover asked softly, watching him seriously, and Stu felt himself flush.

"You know I do."

He felt John's hands smooth over his damp hair, his lips nuzzling his jaw protectively. "I'm going to ask something of you, and I want you to be honest with me, all right? If you don't want it, just say no. At any time. All right?"

"I'll do anything you ask me to," he found himself replying, finding that somehow even saying the words was a little arousing.

"Let me tell you what it is first," he replied, but gave a soft smile, obviously pleased. "In a moment, I am going to leave. I need to run an errand, and I won't be long. Before I go, I would like to tie you to the bed. I would like to put cotton in your ears and blindfold you. You will not be able to see or hear, you will be entirely helpless and unaware of the passage of time until I return. Would you like that?"

Stu swallowed, feeling the delicious rush of nervousness clench at his stomach. "What if someone else comes in?"

John shook his head. "They won't. Housekeeping has been, and I've reprogrammed the card reader slot. No one can get in but me."

Stu hesitated, glancing at the hotel bed then back at him, giving a slow nod. "I - I would like that."

"Are you sure, Stu?" Blue eyes searched his face carefully, calmly assessing him. "I won't be displeased with you if you don't want it. But I think you're ready for it."

Ready? The term made him curious, like he'd been being trained for something without even knowing. "I know. I'd like to try, please."

Stu closed his eyes as gentle fingertips stroked over the side of his face, a soft kiss pressed to his mouth. "All right. Lay down for me, Stu." His lover's hands tugged away his towel as he stepped back, and Stu stretched out on top of the bed, feeling just a little self conscious and a little more aroused. He could see John watching him as he did so with a soft, approving smile, following him to the bed and catching up one of the lengths of red silk he was now familiar with, binding his wrists securely to each side of the bed, making sure they weren't too tight. His ankles were next - something new to him - stretched out so he was laying spread eagle. John paused at the foot of the bed, looking down at his own hand as he smoothed it slowly up the inside of his calf, knee, then thigh, his voice low. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this, Stu. You're amazing."

Stu shivered under the touch and his words, half hard just from his attention and from being tied, his body remembering well previous pleasures and anticipating more. He tried to lay patiently still. "Will you be gone long?" he asked softly, and John's eyes flicked to his.

"Not long. Don't worry." He moved to perch beside him, pulling open the drawer beside the bed, which Stu was pretty sure had been empty that morning. He set a small box with foam earplugs on top of the table, then took out a red silicone vibrator with a flared base and a small leather strap that looked a little like a very thin watch band, turning his attention back to Stu. "Will you wear these for me, too?"

Stu swallowed, feeling his pulse quicken, then gave a small nod, trying to keep his breath slow and even, trying not to imagine what it would feel like, just focusing on his smile. He tilted his face up as John leaned over to place a warm kiss to his forehead, then his lips. "My brave little Stu."

He watched John smooth lube up the length of the toy, which was a decent size, though not as thick as he was. He tilted his hips up as much as he could as he felt John press the tip of it against him, massaging him and letting him get accustomed to it before easing it into him carefully. He rocked it slowly as it pressed deeper, stopping when Stu let out a soft moan, the wide head teasing against his prostate just a little. His voice was a little husky. "Is that comfortable, Stu?"

How the hell was it supposed to be comfortable? It was damn near maddening. He drew a slow breath, then managed a little nod. "It's... okay."

John's fingers moved to whisper over the length of his cock, stroking him slow and firm with fingers still slick with lube until he was achingly hard, gasping, trying to arch up into his touch. His lover merely smiled, dark and promising, carefully buckling the leather strap under his sac and around the base of his erection (oh god, it was a cock ring?) testing it with gentle tugs to make sure it was firm and tight without being painful. "I'm going to blindfold you now, Stu. You'll be good while I'm gone, yes?"

He nodded, heart pounding, suddenly wanting very much to call it off and just have sex, but part of him wouldn't let himself back down. He felt a cell phone pressed into his hand, his thumb guided to rest on the top button. "If you need me, just press. I'll come. All right, Stu?"

Stu gave a soft sigh of relief and nodded again, and within a few minutes he'd had the foam plugs pressed carefully into his ears, silk tied securely over his eyes, effectively cutting off the world around him other than John's touch. He felt John's hand slip between his legs, twisting something on the toy that made it buzz inside him just a little, and he choked back a soft whimper at the shudder of sensation it brought, wondering how on earth he would endure this. Then his lover's lips pressed to his once more, warm and tender and just a little yearning. He felt his weight leave the bed, and a few moments later, he thought he heard or felt the room door close.

With John gone, he began to wonder why he'd agreed to this. The room was just a little cool against his still slightly damp skin, though not so much as to chill him - just enough to make him acutely aware of his nudity, of the heat of his aching cock, the tease of the buzzing toy inside him. He tried shift a little to get away from the maddening press of it, toes digging into the bed, but couldn't get enough leverage to do more than wriggle a little. It was maddening, the constant buzz leaving him unable to adjust to it, undeniably aroused by the unending tease.

The lack of sight wasn't that strange to him, but it left him unable to focus on anything but sensation, especially with the ambient noise of the room blocked out. How long had it been, minutes or just seconds? He tried to relax, tried to practice the zen-like deep breathing techniques his mother used to try and make him do any time he got into an argument with his cousin. Breathe in to the count of four, through the nose. Out through the mouth to the count of five. He tried to keep track of it, to count seconds as he breathed, but somewhere after thirty he lost track and had to start again. It didn't really take his mind off how hard he was, or the soft pulses of pleasure that wriggled up his spine from the tease of the vibrator. It also made him realize that thirty seconds was a lot longer than it seemed, a thought that brought with it more than a little despair.

How long would John be gone? How long was 'not long'? He wouldn't leave him, would he? It was hard not to feel alone, tied up and helpless like this. He let out a soft, shuddering sigh, and fought to swallow down the panic. It wouldn't do for him to come back and see him upset. He needed to keep control of himself.

The thought of his lover returning cheered him a little, and he tried to imagine what he would look like to John, tied up here like he was on display, naked and hard and aching with the vibrator deep inside him. John could do whatever he liked to him like this... touch him, tease him, or just stand and watch him. He'd be aroused, though he'd tried to hide it, act like he could ignore the bulge in his slacks, but he'd want Stu. He knew how very badly his lover would want him, want to kiss and touch him and fuck him hard and fast and deep. God, thinking like that that only made him harder.

He hadn't thought it would be so difficult, laying here waiting for him. Perhaps it wouldn't have been without the toy inside him, without the ring around his cock keeping him hard. He bit his bottom lip, shivering, and resisted the urge to press the button on the cell phone. He would endure this, no matter how unbearable. He wouldn't give in.

The silk over his eyes was cold, damp, and he realized it was from tears, though he hadn't known he was crying. He'd lost control over his breath, and it came in shuddering gasps now, his body writhing helplessly, though it did nothing to appease the ache. Still, he didn't press the button on the phone, even as a choked sob of frustration escaped his throat.

Almost immediately, there were warm hands on his face, tugging away the blindfold, the earplugs, and John was at his side, covering his face with warm kisses. "Shh... my brave Stu. It's all right. You did so well, love. So brave. So beautiful, Stu."

He arched up into his touch as much as he could, helplessness giving way to a wave of relief, gasping hard as he tried to catch his breath. "You came back..."

"I never left you," his lover replied, voice low and warm and reassuring. "I wanted to watch you, I wanted to see you what you looked like, laying here in anticipation...." His fingers smoothed down over his chest and stomach, teasing his thighs, fingertips running up the length of his erection. "All for me, for no one but me...."

"Always," Stu replied, crying out breathlessly as his lover began to stroke him, laying against his side, and he could feel his erection press hard against his thigh through his slacks. "I'm sorry I wasn't better - " he tried, only to be cut off by a warm kiss.

"I'm so pleased." John's voice was low and husky and Stu knew he spoke the truth. He yielded to his lover's searing kisses with a trembling moan, and it struck him suddenly that the wait and anticipation must have been almost as much torture for John as it had been for him. "My sweet, obedient little Stu...."

"Fuck me," he whispered, and heard his lover draw a sharp breath, hips bucking against Stu's thigh like his words had pulled the trigger of a gun. His breath caught, and he froze for a moment in an obvious attempt to control himself, and it drove Stu wild to feel his lover so far gone, so tempted and aroused. John's fingers left their slow, teasing caress of his cock and slipped down between his thighs to grasp the base of the toy, the vibration suddenly intensifying, and he gave a helpless cry as the man started to rock it in him, agonizingly slowly.

"Fuck you, Stu?" his voice was almost raw with desire. "My pretty little present, all tied up for me... you want something more than this?" He gave a sudden, hard thrust with the toy, making Stu cry out helplessly, rocking toward it as much as he could.

"Please," Stu gasped, fingers wrapping around and clenching at the silk that bound him, having long ago dropped the cell phone. "Oh god, please, I need you...."

"Need me?" John's breath was warm on his mouth, lips just brushing his as he spoke, tongue flicking out against his lips. "So desperate for it, aren't you? Aching to be fucked? You know what I'm going to do to you?"

"Tell me," he gasped, trying to grind down against the toy, but still held almost completely immobile. "Oh god John, please...."

His lover pulled away suddenly, and Stu watched hungrily as he pulled his shirt off over his head without even bothering to unbutton it, wriggling out of his jeans and shorts before kneeling between his thighs, eyes dark as he looked down at him. "I'm going to make you beg for it, my little cock slut. I'm going to make you so desperate for it that you'd do anything to have me inside you."

Stu's breath came in almost a sob at the words, certain he couldn't possibly be any more desperate than he was now. But as John dipped his head to flick his tongue teasingly against the head of his cock, he knew he'd been wrong. He watched the man repeat the action down his sensitive, engorged shaft, his breath a teasing caress, the little flicks of his tongue hot and wet and tantalizing.

He was begging before he knew it, body arching, straining against the silk to try and press closer to him, to reach for more sensation. "Fuck - John, please - please don't do this, I need you - god, please fuck me. Oh god, don't torture me like this, please - !"

"Beautiful," his lover murmured, hands stroking over his hips and thighs, holding him down before taking him in his mouth, warm and eager, sucking at him hungrily as he moved his mouth on him, taking him deep into his throat.

The rush of sensation made him cry out helplessly, body tense and trembling under him, begging mindlessly. "Ohh, god - ! Please... please take me, I'll do anything you want me to, just please fuck me!"

John pressed a soft kiss to his head and sat up, and he felt the toy turned off, eased from him carefully and set aside. Stu couldn't help but give a soft sob of relief as his nerves, almost painfully aroused from the tease, were given a rest. His lover leaned over him to claim his mouth again, warm and tender and trembling, voice low. "I love you, Stu," he murmured softly, always seeming to know when Stu needed to hear it the most, kissing him again through the soft, relieved sobs that broke free from the lump in Stu's throat at his words. "Shh, my love. My beautiful love. You want it now?"

"Please," Stu gasped again, not even knowing why he couldn't control his emotions, feeling achingly needy and vulnerable and raw. He was still shuddering against him when John pulled back, fingers making short work of the knots at his ankles and quickly stroking more lube over his own cock, hands trembling visibly. It increased the tension of the moment even more for Stu, the aching anticipation, and when John pushed his thighs up almost to his chest and started to ease into him slowly, he let out an almost triumphant cry.

John's breath was shuddering and moist against his mouth as he rocked deep, careful but insistent, pressing closer to kiss him hungrily when he'd buried himself inside. His fingers reached to tug undone the knots at his wrists, letting Stu wrap his arms tight around his shoulders, clinging helplessly to him as he began to thrust, slow and trembling.

"Let go," Stu gasped, knowing John needed the intensity and near ferocity as much as he did. "I know you want to, I can feel it... use me, fuck me hard, please...!"

John's only reply was a helpless groan and a sharp thrust that quickly lead to more, slamming hard into him, up against his sweet spot over and over. It was impossible to keep playing games now, impossible to do anything but hang on, fingers digging into John's back as their rhythm grew frantic and rough, crying out for more with every thrust. The ring still around his cock and sac made him ache almost excruciatingly, and he was sure he would have come long before now without it, worked up beyond recovery from the wait and the teasing. He was close enough now, so painfully close as John bucked deep into him, again and again, crying out against Stu's neck as he bit and sucked at the already tender and abused skin, the shudder of pain and the intensity of sensations only driving him closer to climax.

"Come on," his lover breathed, raw and throaty, jarring Stu's body a little more with every thrust. He slipped a hand down to curl around his aching cock, stroking him firm and fast with his thrusts. "Come for me, Stu. Let me - let me feel you come in my hand - "

This was the request he loved most, the one he almost craved now, and it was almost as if his body held out a little until this point, waiting for permission. He didn't need any further encouragement now, finally letting the uncontrollable rush of pleasure break free, more intense and overwhelming than he could have ever imagined, though whether it was from the wait or the cock ring or everything all together he couldn't have said. He bucked up against John with a strangled cry, nails digging into his back hard enough to break skin as everything crested, coming hard and fast and slick in his fingers. His lover's answering cry was almost pained as he thrust hard a few more times and followed him, heat flooding inside him, John's warmth and strength entirely surrounding him.

Stu closed his eyes and held tight, mind reeling, giving a soft sigh of relief as he felt John carefully tug the strap around his cock undone. His heart was pounding almost almost painfully hard in his chest as his body fought to recover from the intensity of it all, and he couldn't remember ever feeling so entirely fucked out in every way possible before. His lover's breath was warm against his neck, and he pressed gentle kisses to his skin over the bites, moving up slowly to kiss his mouth tenderly. "Are you all right, Stu?"

"I... think so?" he managed to reply, and let out a long, shuddering breath, blinking up at him a little dazedly. He managed a little incredulous smile and received one in return, warm and pleased, his lover bringing up a hand to stroke gently over his cheek, his hair.

"You did so well, so much better than I anticipated. You were absolutely amazing," he murmured softly, pulling back and easing Stu's thighs back down to the bed gently. He curled around him protectively regardless of the mess that stained both their abdomens, nuzzling his cheek, and Stu felt himself relax under the praise, heart singing. "Did you like it, Stu?"

He hesitated. "I... I don't know," he said finally. "The sex was really, really fucking good, so intense. It was just... a bit overwhelming before, when I was alone and tied up...."

John watched him, nodding slowly, then smiled again, pressing lips to his forehead. "Thank you for being honest with me, Stu. I hope you realize how very important it is, and how much it pleases me." His lips trailed soft kisses down the midline of his face, over the tip of his nose, then kissing him again warmly. "Do you think you would like to be tied up again, as long as I stay with you? No blindfold, no earplugs?"

The thought was enticing, much less nerve wracking than the thought of being left alone again. "I think... I think the blindfold would be all right too," he said softly, not quite believing he was saying these things. "As long as... as I can hear you."

His lover made a soft, pleased sound, arms tightening around him. "You really do get off on my voice, don't you?"

He nestled his face against his hair, a little self-consciously. "It's your fault," he murmured softly. "It was the first part of you that I knew, that I loved. That... turned me on."

"Yours as well," his lover murmured softly, and pressed his lips to his temple, and chuckled softly. "Made me break all my rules. But I'm so very, very glad I did."

"Me too," Stu breathed, wondering how he could possibly ever feel more loved and cherished than he did in that moment.

 

They did eventually leave the hotel room, touring the dazzling cathedrals and ruined castles of England, having warm beer (which was rather disgusting) in sidewalk cafes, and avoiding most restaurants. But Stu knew that his most vivid memory of being in London would have nothing to do with London itself.

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
